As Terríveis Aventuras Do Time 7
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Epí Trêis.] A Vida deles só piorou, depois que essas 4 pessoas estranhas resolveram aparecer do nada, e roubar a cena. Hyabusa Mogome, Ikamaru, Kaegi , fazem da vida do Time 7, uma bagunça!
1. O Começo

N/A: Puts. Eu sei, meus leitores vão querer me matar. Devem estar dizendo : 'meu deus, mais uma fic? Assim ela não termina nenhuma NUNCA!'. Mas calminha aí, pessoal. Essa Fic tem até o 'ep 13' pronto. Tá bom que precisa de uma betagem... uns capítulos precisam ser re-escritos... Mas dá pra vocês terem uma noção do básico da vida desses nossos jovens aventureiros que vão se meter em muitas enrascadas. Há há! – Almofadinhas engasga- Mais saibam que eu não estou sozinha! Tem duas pessoas toscas me ajudando a escrever. E uma fica dando palpite. SIM! Estou falando de vocês! MUHAUHUSHUHAHUAHUHA! -Risada Maléfica- Fábio, Japa e Thais! –se engasga de novo- Bom, leitores, aproveitem as terríveis aventuras do Time 7. o/

**Ep 1 – O Começo  
**Era um dia ensolarado de verão, e o pessoal da equipe 7 resolveu inter- romper o treinamento pra tira um discanso... Sasuke não queria entrar no lago de jeito nenhum... Sakura e Naruto estavam curtindo a vida, enquanto Kakashi lia seu livro: Icha Icha Paradise...  
Sasuke, que não estava nenhum pouco descontraído, começou a ouvir alguns ruídos vindos da floresta ao lado... Pouco tempo depois, Sasuke jah não era o único a ouvi-los... Todos estavam aflitos e desconfiados, e quase que num piscar de olhos, naruto foi atingido por duas shurikens, nobraço direito...  
Na mesma hora, aos berros, Sasuke diz:  
- Quem diabos está aí!? APAREÇA!!  
Foi aí que surgiram 4 ninjas... 3 gennins e 1 jounin. Todos se puseram em posição de ataque, era uma batalha...  
- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS!? – Diz naruto.  
Sem respostas, começam os ataques... Haviam duas garotas, um garoto e o próprio sensei... Uma das darotas, Kaegi, tira de uma das bolsas três agulhas, que são lançadas na perna de Sakura... Naruto, enfurecido com essa atitude, voa pra cima da garota, e dá de cara com uma parede de gelo. Kakashi não consegui acreditar noque estava vendo... Um garoto de 13 anos controlando o lago inteiro, apenas com movimentos das mãos!!  
Enquanto Kakashi estava destraído, a outra garota Mogome, luta com Sasuke, Mogome levava vantagem até que sasuke faz o selamento e diz:  
- KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!!  
Um jato de fogo é lançado contra Mogome, que rápidamente levanta o braço direito com a palma da mão aberta apontada pra direção do fogo, que de repente atua como se batesse em uma parede invisível, parando antes de chegar à garota...  
Sakura, que estava alheia de tudo que acontecia, pois se ocupava tirando as agulhas de sua perna, ouve um som parecido com uma explosão, que ia ficando mais alto a cada segundo. Quando se vira pra traz, o chão á sua frente começa a se apertar, fazendo com que blocos (pilares) de terra se levantem e comecem a saltar pra cima, Sakura é atingida no peito e na cara...  
Quando ela se levanta Kaegi esta de lado, com as pernas meio dobradas  
(quenem a posição da dança do siri...) com as mãos parcialmente fechadas...  
Kakashi já não conseguia respirar, com tamanho poder.  
- Oque te espanta?? Kakashi-kun... – Diz Daisuke, sensei da outra equipe.  
- O-oo-O-oque é isso... Eles são garotos ou máquinas!?  
- Hahahahaah!! São gennins... Oras... Agora você é cego? Hahahaha...  
Ikamaru interrompe a conversa:  
- Quando éramos menores, bem pequenos... Eu, minha irmã, e minha prima presenciamos um ritual de ressurreição, que envolvia essas coisas de espíritos ancestrais, quatro elementos e talz... Acontece que isso deu errado... Foi quando ao envez desses espíritos ancestrais fazerem seu trabalho, eles se agitaram. Três crianças e o filho do curandeiro foram atingidos por eles...  
- Então vocês possuem os poderes desses espíritos ancestrais??  
- Sim Sakura... – Diz Mogome...  
- EI EI EI!! COMO VOCÊS SABEM NOSSOS NOMES!?!? – Grita naruto.  
- Nós estamos te observando há 4 meses... – Diz Kaegi...

- Mas nós só estamos testando-os... Não queremos briga...  
- Ok então... Errm...  
- Daisuke... Me chamo Daisuke... Esses são Kaegi, Mogome, e Ikamaru...  
Depois de um longo dia se conhecendo e mostrando suas técnicas uns pros outros, o pessoal da equipe 7, e os desconhecidos, resolveram continuar o treino no dia seguinte...


	2. Treinamento Sem Kakashi

N/A: Pow, e a vergonha de postar só o tosco do ep 1? Véi. Espera chegar 5,6 ou 7 por aí. Daí vocês vão estar acostumados com cenas melosas e sem nexo nossas. Hahá. – Almofadinhas Capota- Hoje mesmo eu comecei o ep 14, e estou tão feliz por uma fic tão... sem sentido :D Tomara que vcs aproveitem. E com vcs, o capitulo tosco numero 2!

**Ep 2- Treinamento sem Kakashi**

Daisuke Foi o primeiro a acordar. Era possível que o Junnin nem dormira. Sakura percebeu isso quando, ao ir para o lugar marcado, que Daisuke se encontrava com olheiras do tamanho de uma pata de elefante.

Mogome foi a Segunda a chegar. Ikamaru veio logo atrás (Já que eles são irmãos). Naruto e Sasuke chegaram em torno do Meio dia. Kaegi chegou um pouco atrasada, nada fora do normal.

O Estranho fato, era que, Mesmo depois de 5 horas esperando, Kakashi não apareceu. Desistindo de imaginar que horas ele chegaria, ou o que tinha acontecido com o sensei, Daisuke se ofereceu para treiná-los só aquele dia.

Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar, mas Naruto e Sakura estavam loucos para conhecer o que Daisuke tinha de tão especial, Para Kakashi não mover um só músculo contra ele, Então aceitaram aos berros, como criancinhas quando chega o natal.

O Sensei não conteve um meio sorriso excêntrico , E Ikamaru não conteve uma sensação até grande demais para o fato de, Naruto e Sasuke irem treinar com ele. Mogome deu uma piscadela para Naruto, que não percebeu, Pois estava vidrado em Sakura. Sakura, Por sua vez, estava Vridada Em Daisuke, Daisuke em Kaegi, Kaegi em Sasuke, Sasuke em Kaegi. Daisuke deu um suspiro, Derrotado por seus alunos nada normais.

-"Vamos logo, assim vocês perdem o dia inteiro nas suas brincadeiras e não resta tempo para o treino" – Sasuke disse, antes mesmo de Daisuke pensar em dar uma bronca em seus alunos.

E Eles foram para perto do mesmo lago do dia anterior. Daisuke os separou em dois Times, Diferente do normal para não se acustumarem a sempre terem os mesmos parceiros.

Ikamaru,Naruto e Kaegi de Um lado; Sasuke, Mogome e Sakura do Outro.

-"Com esses dois times, eu quero que, o Time 1 (Ikamaru, Naruto e Kaegi) Ataque o Time 2(Sasuke, Mogome e Sakura) . Eu quero parceria e trabalho de equipe. Não importa se você ama, presa muito, ou é de sua família. Eu quero que ataque. Só Tentem não se matar."- Daisuke disse, e com isso sumiu. Ficou Claro que, O Treino Havia Começado.

Num Piscar de Olhos, Mogome e Ikamaru já estavam se atracando. Mogome Jogava Bolas de Fogo e Ikamaru Jogava Lanças de Gelo. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não ia dar em nada, Eles continuaram.

Sasuke Pensou primáriamente em atacar Naruto, Mas Sabia que Kaegi era Uma ótima adversária, então quis treinar seus Jutsos recém-aprendidos nela. Porém, na hora em que ele se concentrou, Kaegi o atacou com uma pedra do tamanho de um cavalo, derrubando ele, e nocalteando-o.

Assim, só sobrou Naruto e Sakura. Naruto não queria ataca-la, Pois de uns tempos pra cá estava rolando um clima entre os dois e não queria estraga-lo. Mas também queria ataca-la, Pois o Clima só estava rolando pelo seu bom empenho nas Missões e Treinamentos, onde ele saía sempre ganhando. E sem Pensar duas vezes, Pegou uma Kunai e saiu em disparada pra cima dela.

Mogome já estava cansada e jazia no Chão, com uma proteção de fogo sobre ela, para que Ikamaru não a atacace. E o Mesmo estava Flutuando sobre sua cabeça, com um fio de água sob seus pés, e lanças de gelo ainda tentando perfurar a barreira de fogo de sua Irmã.

Sasuke e Kaegi estavam em uma batalha Simplesmente emocionante. Sasuke a atacava com golpes corpo-a-corpo, e com Jutsos também. Mas Nada Abalava ela. Kaegi Atacava Sasuke com todos os Jeitos que aprendera com Daisuke, Mas Nada Parecia Machucar Sasuke.

Já Naruto, Ao Chegar perto de Sakura para lhe enfiar uma Kunai na Testa, a viu com um olhar tão distante, e ela alí, parada... Não se conteve. Abaixou a Kunai, Abraçou Sakura pela Cintura, ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, e começou a chorar em seus ombros. Naruto Respirou fundo e levantou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. Ela entendeu o que ele queria fazer e lhe beijou, mesmo chorando. E alí ficaram uns 10 minutos, Até Daisuke...

-"Chega! Eu não aguento mais! Não foi assim que eu treinei vocês!"- Ele Gritou e apareceu no meio do campo, Nesse mesmo momento, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo. Sasuke estava Em cima de Kaegi, Com uma Kunai apontando para sua cabeça, Mas a mesma tinha uma Kunai entre os dedos do pé, apontando para o lugar onde doi. Naruto e Sakura estavam se beijando até agora. Mogome e Ikamaru já estavam discutindo, sentados, como seria a proxima viagem da famíla.

-"Olha aqui. Eu Não sei como o Kakashi treina vocês, mas o único que se esforçou foi o Sasuke. O Mesmo pra Vocês dois, Mogome e Ikamaru. A Única que se esforçou foi Kaegi."- E Assim se prossiguiu o Sermão de como agir numa batalha.

-"Dessa Vez, Estão Dispensados."- E assim eles sairam Caminhando.

Sakura Pegou no Braço de Naruto. E Com um olhar Semi-Gélido, Disse :

-"Desculpa Naruto, Eu não Devia Ter te Beijado. Eu Amo o Sasuke, e ainda por cima te Beijei pensando nele..." – Naruto Pensou que ele era o mais idiota do mundo, por Ter acreditado por um instante que Sakura Gostava dele.

Continuou Caminhando Cabisbaixo, Chutando uma Pedra, Kaegi pegou a pedra dele com as mãos (De Longe) e Sumiu. Ele Suspirou Derrotado, e viu uma sombra se aproximar dele.

-"Não Fica assim Naruto..." – Ikamaru disse, passando a mão sobre seus ombros.


	3. O Clima Esquenta

**N/A:** Gods. Esse ep foi escrito pelo fábio. o primeiro também foi. Há. Dá vontande de reescrever essa birosca toda... Mas a preguiça ganha! Japuda! Meeu amoor. Sim, respondo sua mini-review.

**Japah:** Sim, eu tbm amo essa fic:O Que conhecidência. E Eu pediria pra você tirar os olhos, o Satochi é MEU. iheheoiheoheeihieheohehehi. Zuera. eu sei que seu único amor é o feliz do Takeshi. Maiss beleza. Filha! Como você quer que ele volte comigo? o único jeito é pedindo ele de natal pro papai noel do Shopping

**_Ep 03 - O clima esquenta..._**

_'E que calor...'_

..." Não fique assim Naruto..." – Diz Ikamaru...  
"Huh???" – Naruto não intendia...  
- "Sei que deve estar muito chateado, já que ama a Sakura, mas você jah deveria saber, que quem ela ama eh o Sasuke..."  
- "Sim eu sei... Mas... EI!! FOI ELA QUEM ME BEIJOU!!!"  
- "-.-" será..."  
- "Té bom... Eu tbm beijei mas... Bem..."  
- "CALA A BOCA E ASSUME!!"  
- "Táááaaa!! Mas... Se ela não me quer porque ela me beijou...??"  
- "Seu bobo!! Isso quer dizer que ela não ama... Mas que ela tem uma quedinha por você ela tem..."  
- "HiHi... hIhiahIhaiaa... ASIhjasiasHasIHAISHasIHashiSA!!!"  
- "O.O"  
Nesse exato momento... Sem que Ikamaru percebesse, as águas da cachoeira caíam pra cima, as gotas de orvalho já não pingavam, flutuavam ao ar como penas, o lago parara de correr por um instante...  
Naruto olhou fundo nos olhos de Ikamaru... Azuis como o céu... Seus lábios por pouco se separavam, coisa de centímetros, foi quando Ikamaru voltou à realidade, e assim que percebeu o que se passava, saiu correndo em disparada. A água que no céu estava, foi caindo lentamente, assim como o curso do lago, que voltava a se reestabelecer...  
Sakura que espiava tudo, pensava indignada com o que viu:  
'O NARUTO É GAY!?!?!? NÃÃÃÃAAAOOO!!! ( YES!! YESSS!!! YUPPEEEEEEE!!! - Me livrei desse palhaço... )'  
Quando todos se reuniram novamente, o clima estava péssimo, ninguém se falava... Principalmente Ikamaru e Naruto... Sakura estava FULA DA VIDA... E... PUUUFFF!!! Kakashi aparece...  
- "Onde você estava, mané... ¬¬" " – Diz Sasuke...  
- "Bem... èr... Hmmm... Me atrasei... (?)"  
- "Bom... Não se preocupe Kakashi... Eu os treinei... Só hoje."  
- "Não me preocupo... Daisuke..."  
Mais tarde estavam todos na casa de Sakura, que havia os convidado para um jantar em casa... O clima estava ainda mais quente, Kaegi e Daisuke tinha saído juntos, Naruto e Mogome trocavam olhares, cacashi estava dormindo, Sasuke olhava o monumento dos 4 hokages pela varanda, e Ikamaru, chorava, logo à baixo, na porta da casa... Logo quando Mogome ouviu seu choro, pulou a varanda para ver oque havia acontecido com o irmão...  
- "Aconteceu denovo Mog!! DENOVO!!"  
- "O quee??"  
- "Aquilo... apontou os dedos aos olhos"  
"IXI!! Mas... Mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa??? Vocês... er... Seilá... vocês dois... Bem... é..."  
- "Não aconteceu nada... Eu fugi..."  
Oque havera, é que os espíritos anciãos, jah foram vivos alguma vez, e Shiva, era a da água... Junto com Ifrit (fogo), Amón (ar), e Êxode (terra)...  
Shiva era a única mulher, e tinha como dom: Controle da água, cura, e um certo poder sobre os homens, podendo-os seduzir, apenas com o olhar...  
Ifrit tinha como dom: Controle do fogo, agilidade e inteligência inigualáveis...E o Poder de ler as mentes das pessoas.  
Amón: Controle do ar, e possuia também, extremo controle de seu corpo, podendo se esfriar ou esquentar, ficar mais leve ou pesado...  
Êxode: Controle da terra, força e resistência elevadas... Assim como tinha o poder de dar vida à coisas que nãos a tem.  
- "Bom maninho... Fica melhor tá... Eu vo voltar lá pra cima, ta rolando o maior clima lá.."  
Naruto e Mogome estavam á sós na varanda, Sasuke tinha sumido...  
- "Você é tão linda..." – Diz naruto... E Mogome se apaixona pela criatura inconseqüente e loira.  
- "Sabe... Mais um pouco e você atingia a beleza da Sakura..."- e com isso, Mogome suspira em derrota.  
Lagrimas correm ao rosto de Naruto...  
- "O que foi narutoooo!?!?"- Mogome diz, preocupada.  
- "Eu já tentei... já tentei não gostar dela... mas... eu a amo... e vai ser assim pra sempre... ela gosta de outro..."  
- "Eu também... To afim de um cara a alguns meses, e ele nem repara. E o pior é que ele gosta de outra..."  
Por incrível que pareça, Naruto sacou a indireta... Os dois se entreolharam durante algum tempo...  
- "E se... E se esse cara... Soubesse que é um idiota, e confessasse, que você também o atrai, e muito...?"  
- "Eu não pensaria duas vezes..."  
Os dois então deixaram de trocar olhares... Resolveram trocar algo mais emocionante e mais significante para os dois... Se beijaram intensamente...  
Sakura que havia saído de seu quarto por um minuto, para pegar um copo d'agua, desmaiou quando viu a cena... Afinal... Naruto era gay ou não!?  
Sasuke estava indo dar um passeio... E assim que abriu a porta viu ikamaru deitado ao chão...  
Sasuke, sem saber o que fazia, ajoelhou-se ao chão para ver se estava tudo bem... Ikamaru só estava chorando... Não tinha acontecido nada...  
- "Oque aconteceu?"- Sasuke se deita ao lado de Ikamaru  
- "Nada... Olha... er... Alías... não olha não... é melhor você ir..."  
- "Por que??"  
- "Porque não quero que você fique..."  
Sasuke estava vidrado em Ikamaru...  
- "Essa não..." – Diz Ikamaru...  
- "Calma... Não funciona comigo..." – Diz sasuke, com os olhos vermelhos pelo Sharingan... – " Meu sharingan me protege... Pessoas com Doujutsu não podem ser hipnotizadas..".  
- "Mas... Como você sabe que..."  
- "Eu leio livros... sei a lenda..."  
- "Hmmmm... Isso está estranho. Você não é o Sasuke que eu conheço á 7 meses atrás."  
- "Eu também acho..."  
- "É..."  
- "é..."  
Ikamaru se levanta:  
- "Vou dormir..."  
- "Mas... Er..."  
- "Você ia dormir na sua casa mesmo né?? Então... Tchau..."  
- "Eu vou dormir aqui mesmo..."  
- "Ta... Te vejo amanhã... Tchau..."  
Mogome dormiria com Kaegi, Naruto com Sasuke, e Ikamaru com Sakura...  
No caminho de volta para seu quarto Sakura descobriu um bocado de coisas... Kaegi estava namorando com Daisuke em segredo, Naruto e Mogome estavam ficando, o vaso de sua mãe estava com o desenho do elefante virado para a parede, e que passa desenho na MTV à noite...  
Ao entrar em seu quarto Sakura encontrou Ikamaru, sentou ao seu lado, pois percebeu que algo estava errado... Sem saber que seriam muito bons amigos...  
- "Tudo bem?"  
- "Sim..."  
- "Er... Bem... Posso perguntar uma coisa???"  
- "Sim..."  
- "Você é gay??"  
- "Acho que sim... A 5 anos..."  
- "É a Shiva né?"  
- "Talvez."  
- "Bem... Saiba que isso não muda nada... Você é bem legal"  
- "Você Também."  
Eles riram e convesaram durante horas, e depois dormiram...  
No dia seguinte, todos se despediram, e cada um seguiu seu caminho...Talvez.


End file.
